User talk:OMGitsGhastly
A Teſt. The PREFACE. "IN the intereſt of the public eye, whoſe conſtant preſcence, like that of GOD, ſeems as though it continues without end, this work of writing is not to be publiſhed or ſold any where, for the peruſal of any individual. This ſmall treatiſe ſhall, therefore, remain among my perſonal objects — though ſhould I periſh before my work can be collected, edited and publiſhed, this ſmall book ſhall be releaſed unto the world, and caſt then under the ſcrutiny of Men. "If this is the circumſtance in which the publick has found my writings: As I am a novice in the craft of writing well, and a young man will only improve his ſkill at a craft with practiſe upon his ſhortcomings, I may only hope for a lack of immediate diſmiſſal of theſe works, that I have either authored or compiled myſelf, ſimply for that characteriſtic. Perhaps, if the plan of GOD is that I ſhall depart from this life, before my purpoſe is ſerved, and become one with His Kingdom, it is poſſible that I was not able to maſter the crafts of writing and compiling. This likelihood is an event I have an immenſe fear regarding, and through my journeys, utmoſt conſideration is taken to continue the maintenance of my personal safety. "And in my few travels and many encounters, I have found good reaſon to fear that which, who or what, exiſts in between the realms of Man and Heaven and Hell, as will make a ſignificant portion of the focus of my work. Through my ſtrength in the Almighty, I have remained ſafe, and the entities I have encountered have damaged neither my phyſical nor ſpiritual bodies..." - Joſhua Dunford, London, Year of Our Lord 1784. Oh hai Yes, I haven't forgot about you, creepypasta wiki. Update #2 Working on a new pasta, almost done. Hope you guys like, because it will be posted here and I will place a link here in the blank space: - - Get back with you soon! Hai Guise! (6-5-2013) Yo what is going on guys, it is Ghastly here today! I'm writing two new Pastas but I can't post them here :/ . To see/hear them, go to omgitsghastly.deviantart.com or www.youtube.com/omgitsghastly . Thanks :D OMGitsGhastly (talk) 00:32, June 6, 2013 (UTC)Ghastly Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the The Shop page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. WTF I was banned for a day today and here is the post that came along with it. "You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the Article Listing with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS), there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. [http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:Sloshedtrain Sloshedtrain]http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Sloshedtrain 14:53, May 25, 2013 (UTC) " I'm about ready to start ranting, so don't leave yet. 1. Have you noticed how long I've been on wiki in general? SINCE MAY 24th. MAY 24TH! 2. I don't f***ing know how to do this, I published my Pasta and didn't know how to do that, o.k.? 3. Contact an admin? I CAN'T WHEN I'M BEING BLOCKED FOR NO REASON! I hope you see this, @SloshedTrain. It's been OMGitsGhastly (talk) 16:08, May 25, 2013 (UTC)Ghastly, PEACE OUT Blanking Please don't delete the content of your Talk Page, especially the messages left by the Admins. They're there for a reason.- Deleting them repeteadly may be considered as vandalism. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 00:03, June 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Kind of Annoyed Hmmmmm...okay, let me explain to you the importance of Admin notes. As you may suppose, we Admins need to keep track of thousands of members, but there isn't a log or something similar that may tell us what rules an user has broken or what warnings an user has received, so the only resort we have is every user's Talk Page. Now, every time an user breaks a rule or ignores our notes, the penalty increases with every repeated offense. BUT if the users deleted the Admin notes, how would we know how many repeated offenses the user has? That is why we have to enforce the not-deleting of the messages from Admins. And about the vandalism part, it is nothing personal, trust me. It is part of the note that one leaves, but yes, it may be considered vandalism as, well...if an user deletes an Admin note, then it is deleting the past records one has of an user, which may bring a lot of trouble. Hmmmmm...does this answer your questions? If you have other questions, you're welcome to ask! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 00:37, June 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Alright Then Glad to have answered correctly! If you need help or something with anything, feel free to contact me, I'll do my best to help you. Have a nice year! I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 01:05, June 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Ah, go ahead. WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 16:20, November 3, 2013 (UTC) ♒Sanguinante Primo♒ Just leave your bitchiness here, please. 03:48, December 7, 2013 (UTC)